


misunderstandings

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/F, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic in years, I am writing on my cell phone and the first time translating something so big into another language (my language is Portuguese), but after the wonderful people on Twitter encouraged me, I had to post.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and stay safe!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic in years, I am writing on my cell phone and the first time translating something so big into another language (my language is Portuguese), but after the wonderful people on Twitter encouraged me, I had to post. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and stay safe!

Finally, a little tranquility and joy hovered over 51. Christmas brings with it an atmosphere so nostalgic and loving that it is difficult to explain, just something to feel.  
Looking back over the past few months, many things have happened, not all of them bad, but some really painful, like the death of Ottis and Julie and the farewell of Foster. Many knew how 51 worked, they were like a family and nobody likes to say goodbye to theirs, although everyone was happy to be something for her growth, saying goodbye to Foster was difficult for the house and especially for Sylvie.

His new partner adapted well, he was getting along with everyone, but everyone missed the games and the trio (Stella, Sylvie and Foster) of smiles and small conversations around the corner.  
But after so many events, that past week was quiet and for everyone's happiness, shift two took the Christmas holiday.  
In fact, they were going to work on the 31st, but were happy to spend the holiday with the family. They had arranged for everyone to have lunch at the Herrmans' house on the 25th, leaving the day before open so that everyone could spend with their family. Stella and Severide were agreeing to stay home, Cruz was going to have dinner with Chloe's family, Capp and Tonny were going to stay with their families just as Gallo and Ritter and Foster couldn't go to dinner, leaving Sylvie alone, as she wanted to go to lunch at the Herrmanns , there would be no time to get to and from Fowlerton.

Matt was finishing his paperwork, ready to end his shift and enjoy his days off, but thinking about Sylvie alone didn't help much to focus, he had already read the last paragraph he wrote in his report several times and still couldn't finish.  
He knew they were moving towards something beyond friendship, the looks were more constant, the conversations more lasting and the need to be more and more together, he just didn't know how to take the next step. Sylvie was the sweetest and most selfless person he knew and he feared that his past would prevent them from moving forward. But at the same time, imagining himself without her always around made him very sad, whenever he thought about the future that included Sylvie.  
He knew she would always be his friend, but to be honest, ever since that hug on the day Scott freaked out and said he wouldn't be with baby Amelia, he felt that just friendship was not enough. He wanted to hug her more, comfort her on bad days, be the reason for that beautiful smile she had, every day. He was determined to fulfill what he had promised him, that he would be there for her, in one way or another, he would be. And letting her spend Christmas Eve alone would not fit that promise.

It had been a long time since he had celebrated the date, but he knows that she is the type who adorns the tree, buys gifts and makes lots of food and to be honest she wanted to celebrate. Then, building up courage, he decided to pick up the phone and text her. It would be easier to do that over the phone, lately the eyes of the house were on them and he didn't want to be the subject of the day, that and the fact that she could say no.

"Hey, plans for today?" - He did not expect her to respond immediately, he saw her refueling the ambulance before going to their rooms.

"Actually I have :)." The answer came faster than he expected and it made his stomach hurt like he was getting punched.  
How to respond after that? He was so concerned about her being alone and thinking about her feelings that he might not have realized that she wasn't so alone. He ran his hand through his hair, which he did when he was nervous or embarrassed and now he felt on both sides, thinking about what to do, would it be better to answer? But what would you answer? He felt like he was making fun of the pretty girl and a certain level of jealousy he hadn't felt in a while. They had spent so much time together lately and he really believed that something was going on between them, but maybe she just wanted their friendship, and even if he wanted more, he would be a friend, being around her would be better than not having her. for him. near. .

Unfortunately (or not) the alarms went off calling everyone in the house. It usually didn't indicate something easy, when everyone was called at the same time, it always indicated something big, but even if the shift was only a few hours, it seemed easier to answer the call than to answer Sylvie now.

As he predicted, it was not good. A fire in an abandoned building used as a clandestine home could never be easy. They didn't know if there were or how many people there were, doors and corridors often blocked, flammable materials, in short, it could be chaos.

Bolden was already distributing orders, asking the truck and squad personnel to come in and paramedics to establish a screening scheme. Reinforcements were already underway and everyone expected everything to be over soon and no one was hurt.

From where Sylvie was, she could hear Casey instructing her colleagues and putting on her helmet and face mask, not before looking at her briefly and reassuring her with a look. They've been doing this a lot lately. And Brett felt like he was out of breath. She was the type of person who cared about her friends whenever they faced fires, but Casey somehow penetrated the barriers built into her heart and her feelings for him took on much greater proportions, making it harder to see him getting so close to the Danger. She recovered quickly, trusted him and his extinct, and also had a job to do.

Hours passed and many people were still being removed from the building. The fire seemed to be concentrated on the upper floors, but although she was not a fireman, she had been with them long enough to worry about the color from which the smoke was coming.  
Ambulances came and went without stopping. Brett was already preparing to receive another victim when he heard his battalion chief scream "Get out, everyone, the building will move!"  
Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear the beat. She couldn't stay, Violet was already providing first aid to a victim who was brought in by Severide and needed to go to the Med quickly as the victim had inhaled a lot of smoke and some burns. Sylvie more than quickly positioned herself next to the victim and continued with the procedures, Severide helped her to place the victim in both and Violet ran to drive, before the lieutenant came down she held his hand and said: “Get him out of there Kelly, please! ”. He knew that it was not customary to refer to the first name on duty and suspected that there was something more among his friends, but hearing her say it like that, with nothing but worry on his face, made him realize he was not wrong. He shook his head down and up, squeezed her shoulder slightly and left the ambulance, already closing the doors and patting the door indicating they could continue. All she could do was pray and hope that they didn't get bad news.

At the Med, she expected Violet to pick up some supplies while filling out her paperwork just for the basics of leaving a patient while trying to hear something on the radio. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, her radio sounded with Bolden's voice and a lot of noise, she could only understand that one floor had given way and that there were injured firefighters. When he finished filling in, he heard Meggie give orders and say that the firemen would be brought in and that they would prepare the beds for the trauma. Her heart sank, deep down she knew, she knew Casey was there, she knew they were her friends, and she knew that within hours the quiet week and the happiness of the holiday had been taken from them.

Returning to the scene, she saw someone like Casey being seen by another team and from a distance all she could see was that he was unconscious. But he didn't have time to think too much because Severide was being brought in by Cruz and looked almost knocked out. She realized that he inhaled smoke and immediately put him on oxygen, but his brain kept screaming asking where his mask was and why he didn't protect himself and if that man on the stretcher was really Casey ..

"Brett" - he said trying to remove the oxygen mask from his face, still half out of his mind.

“Shiiu, Severide, save the air. It's gonna be okay. "- She put the equipment on her face again.

"I tried to get him out of there" - he said between a coughing fit.

"I know!" - Said while adjusting the oxygen, using all his strength not to cry right there. He had no more doubts, it was Casey being placed in ambulance 99 and Severide was here, lying down and barely breathing.

As soon as Severide was in Dr. Choi's good hands, she succumbed to the feeling of panic she had felt since seeing Casey on a stretcher. Avoiding looking, she went to the bathroom, closed the door and leaned back, letting the tears she held fall freely. She couldn't lose anyone else, and how unfair life would be if she took Casey from her too

The entire shift had been taken out of service, giving way to the second shift that would continue the work, but with cleanliness and possible investigation. In total, more than forty people were rescued, only four did not resist and the only injured among them were Severide, Capp and Casey.  
Capp broke his arm, but he was already with friends in the waiting room. Severide and Casey still weren't sure.  
Sylvie was sitting with her arm entwined with Stella's, but they were both silent, both too concerned to say anything.

Sylvie's cell phone vibrated constantly in her pocket, and when Stella got up to hear from Severide, she decided to take a look, still paying attention to what the doctor was saying. It was Foster, there were countless calls and messages. Some students who resided at the Med commented on the chaos it had been before.

She quickly typed a message saying that they were fine, that Capp broke his arm and that he had just heard that Severide was fine and ready to be released. But Casey, well, she still didn't know and nobody seemed to want to report. Earlier, when she came out of the bathroom with her eyes still watery and her face red, she asked April that she still didn't know anything and a few minutes ago asked Dr. Natalie, who said that Casey was being attended by Halstead and that he didn't had more news but he would check it out for her as soon as she could. Because the hospital was packed and with the arrival of most of the victims they were in a lot of work. But she decided to spare her friend from these details and just wrote that they were optimistic and waiting for news from the captain, there was no reason to worry the friend who was away even more and she imagined that the fact that he was not in an operating room could indicate good news, she really hoped she wasn't kidding herself.

As soon as she sent the message, she saw the conversation below, it was from Casey. He asked if she had plans and taking all the courage she said yes. And in the next message, she invited him to dinner with her. But looking now, she saw a small red symbol indicating that this last message, that of the invitation, had not been sent and, as they were soon called, went unnoticed.

Sylvie wanted to scream! Everything was going so well, she, but not just her, her closest friends were sure that Casey returned her feelings, and when she decided to do something about it, she found herself looking at a message that had not been sent, in a room in a hospital hoping it wasn't too late and she could tell him how she felt and, most importantly, that he was okay.

Another hour passed, Severide joined them in waiting, although everyone was telling her to go home and rest, she knew, everyone knew he would never leave without checking on his best friend.

His optimism was being sucked in with every minute that passed without news. Violet tried to reassure her by saying that the bad news came quickly, but she knew that the bad news had no schedule and the more she thought about it, the more worried she was, imagining the worst scenario, a head injury, internal bleeding? All the things that indicated tests and that take time. Kelly must have realized why he sat next to her, took her hand and said that Matt was strong and the most stubborn guy after him, that he wouldn't give up easily. She gave him a half smile, but to be honest, her hope was wearing thin. Things only got worse when Matt's sister and niece arrived at the hospital. She knew it was a normal thing to call the family, but it made it all more real, she could lose Matt and she couldn't take it.

After what seemed like an eternity, but only four hours passed, Will Halstead entered the room. Everyone hurriedly got up and approached to receive news, but she couldn't move. What if it was something bad? What if he was no longer alive? It took as long to see him as it does now, not just a friend. It took him a long time to assume and accept his feelings for him, and yet it could all have been in vain. Was it fate? Karma? In a moment of despair, she vowed to herself that she could change and not reveal her feelings, just continue as a friend if she could somehow free him from negative karma and make him feel good.

Sylvie was so focused on her thoughts that she was startled when Stella pressed her hand on her shoulder. Looking up, her friend had a smile and a carefree expression on her face. “Sylvie, haven't you heard? Whatever is in that little head ”- Stella nudged her friend's forehead with her finger. "You can relax! Casey is stubborn and it took him a long time to get news because the hospital was packed and everyone assumed we had already been informed by someone. When Natalie asked Will, he realized he hadn't come to talk to us because as soon as he left the room was called for an emergency. Breathe girl, the captain will live! ”- she said jokingly.

Sylvie couldn't believe how crazy she was today, a phone call at the end of the shift, unsent messages, the feeling of loss and the misunderstanding that was leading to nervous gastritis. Smiling for the first time in hours, she let out a breath, it was as if she could breathe normally without all that weight that seemed to be on her back and chest.

"Mom asked to call you Sylvie" - Matt's niece was smiling and pulling her by the hand. Brett met the girl at the barracks on some visits he made to his uncle and also had dinner a few times at the captain's sister's house.  
"Uncle Matt wants to talk to you, I think he just wants to get rid of Mom and the lecture about how dangerous it is to be a fireman and that he is getting old for that kind of thing." - Said the girl laughing, making whoever was closest laugh too.

"Me? Why not Severide?" - She knew they were close, but she did not imagine herself being the first to be called to see him after his family.

"Because he is not called Sylvie" - The girl bent down and said quietly in the paramedic's ear. "And I bet it would be kind of weird if Uncle Matt had some feelings for him, imagine, Stella would be jealous."

Sylvie choked on the girl's words and wondered how obvious they were, to the point that a teenager noticed her attraction. But it seemed like a good thing, she didn't seem to be upset about it and could indicate that her family would approve  
"Calm down Sylvie, let's take it easy, we didn't even go out to dinner and you're already thinking about a relationship and the approval of his family" - she thought while letting the girl take her to the room where he was.

As soon as she entered she noticed two things, the first was that he had a cut on the left side of his head, but it didn't seem to be the worst he had ever seen and the second was the smile he gave her.

"Thank God you came, I was going to call Sev but he is also afraid of her" - He made a sign pointing to his sister. Matt was sitting with his feet out of bed and there were no wires or venous accesses attached to him, if she hadn't seen him being brought in by rescuing friends, she wouldn't have believed he was hurt in any way.

Taking the silence that settled in the room as a sign, Matt's sister and her niece said goodbye saying that they would see him again later and left the room, leaving only the two of them.

"So, what are your plans for today?" - He said raising his legs, lying on the bed, to lie down and cover his face with his arm. He looked upset, not just upset, he looked jealous, if that wasn't a big mistake that Sylvie thought.

"I'm glad you're okay, Matt, it scared us all." She decided to try something lighter. He really scared her, and she was very grateful that he was fine. And "jealousy" can be something invented by your head along with the thrill of seeing you alive and well again.

"Whatever" - he said without taking his arm out of his eyes. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone." - Yes, if it weren't jealous what would it be then? Has a building almost literally fallen on him and all he wants to know is about his plans? Okay, Casey was very cute and jealous and she liked that, she liked to know that he cared so much for her that he was jealous.

Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she opened the message guide, selected the conversation and tapped the device on the arm he was holding over his face. “Here, take a look. “- He didn't understand the reason for the cell phone, but he picked it up and started reading, then he read a message that had not been sent, in the message that was written; "Would you like to have dinner with me Matt?" A smile formed on his lips and he felt a little stupid for feeling that way.

"You are my plan Matt, that is ... if you want to."


	2. The last piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was very happy with the comments and it felt right to post a chapter two with dinner .. I hope you like it and again I apologize for typos or translation.

After all the chaos that marked the end of the shift, everyone was happy and satisfied to be well and safe.

Casey was sitting next to Severide who fought with Herrmann every five minutes for meat on the grill, it was a beautiful sunny day, it wasn't a hot day, but you could see the kids playing and running around in the yard jumping and jumping while Cindy she passed dozens of bowls, she would probably feed more people than there was, but it's Cindy's food we're talking about and yes, no one would deny eating a little more.

But, going back to the kids, Matt found himself thinking about how he liked this scene, a nice house, a full yard and kids running around, Herrmann was a lucky guy to have everything, and Matt thought for a moment if he could have it too.

Twice he thought he could have succeeded, but fate has its ways of teaching and on second thought maybe it was not the time, maybe he needed to mature more, or maybe he needed to wait, wait for the right moment, for the right person.

And the more I thought about it, the less I could disguise or look in any direction other than Sylvie, smiling charmingly and playing with Anabelle. She had all that charisma and not only attracted adults, but also children.

Casey remembered the day when a little boy hid in the barracks and how she was gradually managing, with all her tenderness, to win over the poor and frightened little boy until he trusted her. It was kind of funny when Bolden asked him to pick her up, he would probably offer to go, in fact he always wanted an excuse to spend more time with her lately. And it was on that day that he knew he could risk leaving the friendship zone, when he saw her deal with the boy, he woke up in him the desire that he always carried within him to be a father, to have a family and later when she said her idea of traveling without a destination was not crazy and she liked it, he knew. He knew that maybe things could be different, he knew that maybe it wasn't so bad to take a risk, but in the game of fate, several other things happened and neither he nor she decided to take a risk, that is, until today. They were going to have dinner, just him and her in his apartment and he had plans to let things go without fear and without thinking too much.

"Dude, you could at least try to disguise it." - Severide said standing looking at him with a plate in his hand.

“I was just thinking. '' - Denying something now after being caught looking, was in vain.

"This is your problem, you think a lot".

“And what do you suggest? Since you're looking like an expert. "

"Just tell her how you feel and wait for her to say it back."

“It's not that simple, Kelly, I wish it were, but you know her. I can't risk and lose everything, I need to wait for the right moment. "

“Dude, I expected and almost lost Stella. I know that things between you seem strange, but it is not, come to me. You need to disconnect from the past and move on, everything that happened was special, I know, but it was and life went on. You can't help but live thinking about what others are going to think or blaming yourself for something that was not entirely your responsibility. I understand that what happened between you and Brett, I say the feeling, was not planned, but it happened and you need to think that you have only two options. The first is to pretend that there is nothing between you and we keep pretending that we are not realizing and the second is to let go and be happy, I really like to see you smile more and if I could suggest I would say to follow the second option, you Casey deserves to be happy, they both do. “

"Wow! I really appreciate hearing that, Kelly."

"I hope you don't just listen, but do something."

"I'll." - He really intended, that dinner was a game changer. Even if it was risky to lose everything between them, they could not be like that anymore, it was more risky to get hurt like that than to risk saying and everything and maybe trying a new stage in a relationship.

He spent more time reflecting on what Severide said, Kelly was not a person who used to give affectionate advice or meddle in private life, if he spoke it was because he needed to hear, rarely did his friend shake him like that. But he had to admit, he was happy to see his friend so mature now giving him relationship advice, oh, if he could tell Stella, she would probably be proud.

The rest of the day was spent between eating, smiling at the employees' jokes and looking here and there at Sylvie. She looked different, she looked tense, nervous during the afternoon and he didn't understand why, until he was sitting on his bed deciding what to wear. It was just the two of them, so it was a date and soon he would need to be well dressed, at the same time it was something in her apartment, and he could go casually, but what if he was very casual and she thought he wasn't taking it seriously?

Across town, Brett was facing the same doubts. It didn't make sense for her to introduce herself as if she were going out on a date because they would be home, but what if Casey thought she didn't mind dressing for him?

"What bullshit you are." - He thought opting for a blue shirt and dark blue jeans. She once said that she liked the color blue and he decided it would be a good idea. He shaved, put on one of his favorite scents and smoothed his hair with a little gel

"How silly Sylvie, just act naturally" - she said to herself when choosing a flowered dress with a dark background and sleeves up to the elbow. Something that suggested a date but in a subtle way, and it was like that with makeup too, just the basics.

It was almost 6:30 pm and they had already arranged for 7pm, Sylvie was getting anxious. The morning she had the courage to invite him seemed like an incredible idea, but now she wasn't so sure. The day started out strange after the roller coaster of feelings that ran through them. First the fear, because I thought I was going to lose it, then the happiness of seeing everything end well, lunch and the rest of the day at Herrman were indecipherable. Sometimes she caught him looking at her, other times he seemed so distant and thoughtful. Deep down, she hoped she hadn't taken it a step further than she should have.  
Sylvie came out of her thoughts when her phone rang with the sound of a new message, it was from Foster and when she opened it, she couldn't help but smile when she read it.

“Girl, if you don't tell me in the morning that you left your friendship and grabbed the captain, I swear I hit the road and I'm just going to slap you, hear? By the way, have a great dinner. I love you and please, at least once in your life, think a little less about things ok ?! "

She couldn't resist telling Foster about the meeting, because she missed her friend so much. As much as things were going well with Violet, she missed her friend's ballad and adventurous spirit. And telling about something like that was like keeping her close, even when she was away.

At 7 pm sharp, Casey had sent a message asking her to authorize him to go up. Now it was all or nothing. For the first time, they would just be in a situation where they both knew it wasn't about friendship.  
When she opened the door, she was happy to see that he opted for something casual, but not careless. Her hair was neatly combed, her beard was clean and she loved this blue shirt.

Casey was happy to see her the way she was, he spent a lot of time deciding what to wear and having decided the basics now it felt right, and she looked amazing in that dress. Not that she didn't look pretty in any other outfit, even if she was in uniform, he would still find her pretty, but that's something so unique, so Sylvie Brett.

He entered and for a few moments things seemed strange. Both were nervous and did not know what to say or do. Since she was the one who had the courage to invite him, he was going to be brave now and start a conversation.

“So, I know that smell… is it ?? “

"Macaroni and cheese" - the two spoke together. Making the strange air disappear.

"Yes! After eating so much at Herrmann, I thought we wouldn't be able to eat much, so I made the pasta you always order at the barracks"

"And that you never do"

"Casey, I just didn't do it once"

“Yes and I was in the mood. I spent more than a week thinking about it. "

"Well, I think I got it right then."

" Right in "

“Just a few more minutes and it will be all yours. In the meantime, do you want to drink something? ”- Said already going towards the refrigerator.

"A beer looks good."

She handed over the beer and the two sat on the couch.

Casey I ...  
Sylvie I ... - the two talked.

"I would say checkers first, but ..."

Taking a sip of her beer, she encouraged him to continue.

“I don't know how to say it easily or slowly, so I'm going to say it at once, okay? I'm in love with you! I know everything you can tell me, you've been through a lot, ended an engagement, your friendship with Gabby ... But I can't keep it to myself anymore Sylvie. This morning, when I thought you had plans with someone else, I was very upset. I swear I tried everything to prevent this from happening, but it is stronger than me. A very wise person told me that if I let the past stop me from being happy, I will regret it very much. “- he said just before he lost his courage.

Sylvie was flushed looking at him without saying a word. Of course, he barely gave her time to breathe, but he was getting a little anxious and worried about her silence, luckily the silence didn't last long.

“Casey I… Matt… I feel the same way. I thought about everything you said, I tried to keep that feeling to myself, but thinking that I almost lost you today made me realize that there is no right time and that if I wait too long, there may be no more time. "

"Do you feel that? I ... I confess that I feel kind of silly now, after all the jealousy I felt before."

“Jealous, then ?! Casey, I've been feeling this way for a while, but after all and with Gabby's visit, I thought maybe you weren't ready or that it would be so wrong for me to feel this way for you, what kind of person am I? You were married to my friend. "

Casey approached her on the couch and pulled her hand so that he could hold theirs on his leg, making them both look into each other's eyes, it was something he knew could come up and they needed to work it out before moving things around. between them . “Sylvie, I thought about it a lot. I even thought I was wrong. I loved her, you know that. But she chose what was best for her and I am happy that things are falling into place. When she came and I went to ask her opinion I expected you to tell me not to go, and when you said you should, I didn't understand it at the time but today I understand, I needed it, we needed a closure, in the morning I realized that we would never work, as much as the love had been real and intense, we were in different places, my feelings were different, I wanted Chicago and a family, she wanted to save the children and be free, which doesn't make her a bad person, just with different ideals and, to be honest, my feelings were different this time. So, as time went on, I realized that I hadn't felt the same way in a while and as soon as I saw you the next shift I knew why, that something had really changed, but I feared I wouldn't have a chance or that I wouldn't be enough for you. "

Sylvie didn't know how to respond, it was so much information at the same time. Even though they were already on a level of friendship where things were confidential, Matt was never so open about his feelings. "Enough for me?" - She released while processing everything he had said.

“Sylvie, look at you. Who wouldn't want to be around you all the time? I have a past and maybe a lot of luggage and I don't even know if it would be fair to dump all of that on you. "

“Matt, we both have it, I had two broken appointments, and don't you realize that several women would like to have someone like you? Someone who is always taking care of others, knows how to be a good leader and friend at the same time and thinks I didn't see you playing with children today? I would say that we are on the same count. "

He, who held her hands, released one just so he could push a lock of hair that was falling over his face behind his ear. Her hair was growing and he loved it. “I don't know where we're going, I hope it will be something forever, and I'm willing to try it if you are too. “

"And what will they say about us doesn't bother you?"

"So that same wise person told me that we are the only ones who should be concerned with what we are or feel."

"Can I know who this wise person is?" - She said approaching, putting an arm to the side, and caressing her face with the other hand.

“Would you believe it if I said it was Sev? “

She smiled in surprise, hoping he would say it was Stella, but kept a mental note of thanks to the lieutenant later. "So I think I should take the advice of a wise friend too" - Brett leaned in his space closing the distance that was already small between them and kissed him.

The kiss was different from what they expected, it didn't feel like something wrong or strange, they were just them, it seemed like a puzzle to those you spend hours assembling and it looks perfect and makes all the work count when you fit the last piece, you know the one that didn't fit anywhere in the beginning, but gave an incredible ending? Well, maybe that would describe them perfectly, they finally found what they hoped was the last piece that was missing in all this madness we call adult life.

"If that's the advice I would love to hear more often," he said, stroking her face.

"Maybe after the pasta ?!"

"We're already getting along!" - He said smiling, standing up and stretching his arm to help her up too.

"You really like this pasta, don't you ?!"

"Not as much as you! “- He gave her a quick kiss and went to the kitchen. The rest of the night was spent in kisses, hugs, smiles and many new discoveries. It was almost Christmas and he was sure he had won the best gift.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. A big hug and who knows until next time ..

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for errors in translation or typing and I would love to know what you think !! Huge hugs for everyone and see you next time!


End file.
